I'd Love You to Love Me..
by PeachyKeen
Summary: Hyde is restless, but goes to visit his true love to calm his soul... Summaries Totally ***SUCK*** oh, yeah... flames not welcome.


Love Hurts

I'd Love You to Love me….

You really have to have an open mind in order to read this story.If you have read any of my other stories, then you should have an idea of what's in store.

You should leave if you are any of the following (Not necessarily because of the story, either…

1)One of those people who can't tell dreams from reality

2)Homophobic

3)Think that my fics are too deep for their topic

4)Laura Schessinger

5)John Ashcroft 

6)A serial Killer 

7)Anyone in my family (THIS MEANS YOU, LITTLE SIS!)

Again, if you are any of the above, please get the fuck outta here!

Hyde sighed in his bed.He couldn't sleep, even though he tried all of Mrs. Forman's ideas, he couldn't sleep.Counting sheep only made him remember the atrocious Math Course I he took during freshman year.Warm milk only made him have to go to the bathroom.Lullabies had kept him awake.He sighed again as he remembered what he had been told all his life."You're always a restless soul."

Hyde knew what his problem was.He was in love.He couldn't have Donna, and he wasn't really interested in her anymore, because he knew that even in the turmoil that her relationship was in, Donna and Eric would be together.The stars had already decided that.

The person that he really wanted was almost unobtainable.He wanted them so badly.The soft, pretty dark hair, combined with the beautiful eyes that were so full of love and beauty, even though there was still a slight childishness to them.Then there were the soft, pretty lips from which words flew out in a voice as full and sweet as the lips themselves.Hyde smiled as he thought of his love. If only they really wanted him.

With another sleepless sigh, Hyde pulled himself out of his bed.If he couldn't sleep because of his dearest, then he might as well visit them.HE threw on some clothes and got into his El Camino.He drove down the streets he'd traveled many-a time before to see his love.He knew that the family always kept a ladder around, in the bushes just in case they locked themselves out.

He parked down the street, as not to wake the family as he stopped.He walked the entire distance and then found the ladder.He gently set it to his love's window and climbed in.He settled on his haunches next to his love's bed.Hyde bravely reached out and touched his love's soft hair._So soft and beautiful_Hyde thought as he stroked it.Then he reached around and rubbed his love's neck.This caused the slumbering person to stir.Hyde froze.When his love stopped movement, Hyde resumed his motions.He began to stroke his love's stomach, thin as it was.He frowned a little.His love was a little *too* skinny, even for their height.He lifted the tee shirt up his love's thin form and began to lay soft, fluttery kisses all over it.This caused the form to giggle slightly, with a soft smile on their face.

Hyde loved that smile.Of all the people he'd ever known, his love's was by far the best.He knew that his love was often a little mad at him for all the mean jokes that he cracked, but Hyde was always forgiven.He stopped the kisses and softly sat back by the bed again.His love rolled onto their back, allowing the moonlight to illuminate their creamy, white skin.Hyde hesitated, and gently stuck his hand onto his love's long, pretty hand.This caused his love to stir and open their eyes.

A smile appeared on his loved one's beauteous face.

"Hey, Steven."His love said, bringing Hyde's hand to their lips and softly kissing it.

"Hey, Michael."Hyde said, climbing into the bed with his one true love, Michael Kelso.

The end.For real.

No flames for choice of sexuality.If you do, I will not only ignore them, but I will do everything in my powers to delete them.If you don't like it, or you are Laura Schlessinger, or Eminem, then you can KISS MY ASS!!!

Oh, Yeah.Quotes at the end of the story… I almost forgot!

Kelso (In the Drive-In episode)

"Cartoons make me Horny.Oh, and Food."

Taken from the 'All About Ashton' site at http://www.geocities.com/allaboutashton


End file.
